Conquistando Unova
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Violet Murasaki ha iniciado un viaje en Unova, donde las aventuras y misterios continúan. Sin embargo, no estará sola porque tú puedes acompañarla. Nuevos líderes de Gimnasio, rivales nuevos, villanos, un nuevo líder en un equipo que parecía eliminado. Anda, escribe tu ficha de entrenador en esta convocatoria y únete a esta aventura en Unova.


Y porque estaba en medio de juramentos destrozados (otro fic mío) y como me quedé blanca de ideas pensé en hacer el fic con Violet en su viaje por Unova (por eso el Hiatus).

Algunos quizás se pregunten por qué de Unova. Simple, Juramentos destrozados habla sobre Kanto y lo que pasó con ella. Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn y Kalos no me llaman demasiado la atención pero Unova y Kanto no corrieron esa mala suerte.

No, no digo que no me gustan esas regiones porque admito que hay muchos pokémon que me gustan de esas cuatro regiones, pero sinceramente no sé por qué no me gustan tanto como Unova y Kanto.

….

Ahora, a lo que viene este aviso.

Muy bien, esto pasa en realidad mucho tiempo después de Blanco y Negro 2 (20 o 25 años aproximadamente.) y faltan bastantes líderes de gimnasio (los 8.)

Necesito dos compañeros (Y no, no serán Iris y Cilan), tres rivales, tres entrenadores villanos que se aventuren a patearme el trasero por parte del equipo Plasma y el nuevo líder del equipo Plasma.

El punto a lo que vengo es que necesitaré a los líderes de Gimnasio, siendo del tipo que es de la generación de Blanco y Negro 2 (Normal, Veneno, Insecto, Eléctrico, Tierra, Volador, Tierra,Dragón y Agua.) Todos los puestos disponibles.

**Datos por si quieres ser un líder de Gimnasio (Puestos disponibles):**

Nombre del líder:

Edad (mayor de 15):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha):

Tres pokémon del tipo (a elegir mientras no esté en su última evolución si tienen):

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé):

**Datos por si quieres ser mi compañero (puestos disponibles):**

Nombre:

Edad (mayor de 12):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Familia:

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha):

Tipo de pokémon preferidos:

Pokémon principal (A elegir entre tipo agua, fuego, hierba o fantasma. No evolucionados):

Otros dos pokémon a elegir (no evolucionados, se supone que evolucionarán después. Cualquiera a elección mientras esté ubicable en Unova. Estos pokémon vendrán contigo junto al primero en tu aventura):

Pokémon que deseas atrapar (10 a elegir):

Región de donde procedes:

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé):

Ciudad de la región de donde procedes:

Meta del viaje:

**Datos por si quieres ser un rival (puestos disponibles): (Ojo: Sólo uno será un rival y los otros dos, uno para cada compañero)**

Nombre:

Edad (mayor de 12):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Familia:

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha):

Tipo de pokémon preferidos:

Pokémon principal (A elegir entre tipo agua, fuego, hierba o fantasma. No evolucionados):

Otros dos pokémon a elegir (no evolucionados, se supone que evolucionarán después. Cualquiera a elección mientras esté ubicable en Unova. Estos pokémon vendrán contigo junto al primero en tu aventura):

Pokémon que deseas atrapar (10 a elegir):

Región de donde procedes:

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé):

Ciudad de la región de donde procedes:

Meta además de derrotar a los rivales:

**Datos si quieres ser uno de los villanos (puestos disponibles): (Ojo: Que seas villano no significa que seas un inútil como Jesse y James.)**

Nombre:

Edad (mayor de 12):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha):

Pokémon principal (A elegir entre tipo agua, fuego, hierba o fantasma. No evolucionados):

5 Pokémon a elegir (No evolucionados todavía. Esos serán los cinco pokémon que tendrás toda la temporada así que elige con cuidado):

Razón por la que te has unido al Team Plasma:

¿Eres feliz siendo parte del Team Plasma?:

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé):

**Y por último, el líder del Team Plasma. Sólo hay un puesto disponible para él y el primero que lo pida y rellene bien la ficha gana:**

Nombre:

Edad (mayor de 18):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha):

6 pokémon a elegir: (Todos pueden ser evolucionados y de cualquier región. Incluída la de Kalos.)

Razón por la cual lideras el Team Plasma indicando si son buenas o malas:

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé):

**Y por si quieren saber la ficha de Violet, aquí está:**

Nombre: **Violet Murasaki**

Edad: **12**

Apariencia: **Cabello castaño corto, ojos violetas, piel pálida, camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una franja roja en las mangas, un cinturón con una pokéball de hebilla, una falda blanca de borde rojo, botas rojas y una gorra blanca con solapa roja con una pokéball en la frente.**

Personalidad: **Es algo tímida cuando no conoce a alguien para luego ser extrovertida y alegre. Se enoja fácilmente pero su ataque es débil. Optimista.**

Familia: **No tiene madre, su padre la abandonó. Agatha es su única pariente además de su hermano, que trabaja en Unova para mantenerla.**

Tipo de combate (estilo de lucha): **Ataques al azar, usualmente usa técnicas.**

Tipo de pokémon preferidos: **Fantasma y Bicho (no me critiquen, ¿ok?)**

Pokémon principal (A elegir entre tipo agua, fuego, hierba o fantasma. No evolucionados): **Gastly**

Otros dos pokémon a elegir (no evolucionados, se supone que evolucionarán después. Cualquiera a elección mientras esté ubicable en Unova. Estos pokémon vendrán contigo junto al primero en tu aventura): **Weedle y Staryu**

Pokémon que deseas atrapar (10 a elegir): **Riolu, Zorua, Charmander, Pansage, Magnemite, Sandshrew, Dratini, Purrloin, Pidgey y Zubat.**

Región de donde procedes: **Kanto.**

Datos de los pokémon (Naturalezas, Personalidad, Algún moño en la cabeza, no sé): **Gastly es de naturaleza firme, de tamaño mediano Shiny. Weedle es Audaz, con un ataque alto pero pobre en velocidad y Staryu de naturaleza agitada, veloz y alegre, dispuesto a ayudar.**

Ciudad de la región de donde procedes: **Pueblo lavanda.**

Meta del viaje: **Ser una miembro del alto mando como Agatha, su tía.**

…..

Notas finales: Tienen un mes para decidirse, elegiré las fichas mejores hechas. Pueden tomar como ejemplo la mía.

Pueden ser por vía PM o Review

Nos leemos luego.

Atte: Karoru Sunshine


End file.
